dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zukogray
Welcome Hi, welcome to Danny Phantom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Casper High page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toughpigs (Talk) 19:08, March 6, 2010 :Hi there -- Some of the pages that are on this wiki were copied from Wikipedia, so there are some links that go to pages that won't really apply here. Thanks for helping to clean up, and build the wiki! -- Danny (talk) 03:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello,Zukogray,I'm GohanRULEZ I would like to thank you on behalf of the Danny Phantom Wiki for your help on this wiki. You have been doing an amazing job here! Please keep it up! :) Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the encouragement! There's lots of potential on here, since there's already so much content--it just needs some cleaning up, which I think is fun. About what you said on the Dani Phantom talk page, I agree it is a huge turn-off when people misbehave, but I hope you don't give up on the wiki yet. :) ---Zukogray 22:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I need help..... Hey,Zuko. It's Gohan. Since you and J have been doing a great Job on this wiki,I was hoping you could help me over at the American Dragon: Jake Long and Kim Possible wikis. Thank you. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well I'm honored you would ask me! :) I must admit, though, that my knowledge of AD:JL is very limited, and my knowledge of KP is mostly limited to seasons 3 and 4, if my memory serves me right. I might be willing to help out with KP, though... I'll have to see. Can you give me a link to the KP wiki you're talking about? (Since there are lots of duplicate wikis, I want to know the exact one. :) ) ---Zukogray 06:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : This one: Any Knowledge you have about AD:JL would be very helpful. That wiki is in great need of help. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Template Time to take you up on that offer with the templates. Well, kinda. I made an infobox template for use on the pages of the voice actors and other real-world people. It's pretty much just a modified copy of the character infobox. I managed to get it to work without too many problems, so I'm not asking for help with that. I just want to know what you think about it and what you think should change. Right now it's on Butch Hartman's and David Kaufman's pages if you want to look at the end product. Thanks -J~ 08:01, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, looks good to me! Thanks for your work! ---Zukogray 08:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Account Hey, I made an account: Tucker103. 09:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Cool!! :) ---Zukogray 17:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for undoing more of this Cooldadies vandalism, espically my page, but what are we going to do about him? He is destroying this wiki good reputation, do you have any ideas? :You're welcome. Thanks for your help as well. :Markcambrone doesn't appear to be responsive, so I've asked Toughpigs to intervene. Hopefully he'll help us out. If not, we can try . In the meantime, all we can do is keep our cool and undo the edits. ---Zukogray 19:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I contacted Wikia staff, and they deleted the pictures and blocked him for a month... however they only deleted one of the offensive pages, and for some reason they don't seem to want to delete the others. Which is clearly a problem, as this is a kid's show wiki. They say that we should work on getting (a) new admin(s). Of course, we'd need to have a discussion on who would make the best admin(s) and hopefully come to a consensus as a wiki. However, the requirements state that for them to appoint (a) new admin(s), the current admins must have been inactive for 60 days, and that is not the case on this wiki. So I think I'll ask Markcambrone if he'd be willing to appoint (a) new admin(s) himself (once we decided on someone or someones). If he doesn't respond for awhile, I'm hoping Wikia staff would be willing to make an exception and appoint (an) admin(s) for us, but I do not know for sure. In the meantime, I think I will soon try to get a discussion underway on who should be (a) new admin(s). ---Zukogray 19:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I've been noticing some similar new pages being made lately(most likely by the same person). Two of which are about cats. They really aren't causing any harm but they don't belong here. you probably already noticed but I thought I should just tell you. Thank you for your time. Box Ghost 03:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, those do need to be taken care of. I have a lot going on in my life right now, but if I have time, I'm hoping to move forward on the admin thing soon. My only concern is that we may not be able to find someone to appoint a new admin, since Markcambrone is unresponsive. I'll probably have to talk with staff and hope they're willing to make an exception. ---Zukogray 22:06, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hi, I was wondering, how do you create a new template? I've been looking over several pages and think they might need one, but I don't know how to create one. Please reply General MGD 109 :Well, how I do it is, I put this in the address bar of my web browser: "http://dannyphantom.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Name of Template" (except of course, instead of "Name of Template" I put the name I've decided on for the template). Unless the template name you choose has already been taken (in which case you should pick a new name for your template), you should arrive at a blank template, where you can simply fill in the code you want, as well as instructions so other people know how to use the template. When I create a template, I start with pre-existing code that I've found here or elsewhere (as far as I know, it's ok to copy template coding from another wiki). :What sort of template did you have in mind? I'd be willing to take a crack at it, if you'd prefer not to. Or I might be able to tell you if we already have one that would serve that purpose. ---Zukogray 17:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, and to answer your question, on many other wikis I go to about programs, they often have at the bottom of the villians page, what episodes they were in for each season, so I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to add one here, tell me what you think of the idea when you see it General MGD 109 I agree I agree with you, those are good ideas, you should do that. If you want me to help or do anything, just let me know. Its great that you have done that, and I'll try and contribute as often as possible, as for your question, to be honest, I hadn't thought about becoming a candidate myself, but now that you mention it I don't mind entering, I'll have to give it some more thought though, but wether I do or not, I'll help as much as I can. General MGD 109 I've given it a lot of thought, but I still can't make my mind up, so I thought I would come and ask you, for your opinion on the mater, do you think I should enter for the post of admin? I want you to be honest about this, and tell if you think I should and if I did, could I? General MGD 109 After a lot of thought I have decided to enter myself as a candidate, and I will take your advice and enter as a candidate for a bureaucrats, if your centain that is what I will be best at, just one thing though, how do you submit yourself as a candidate? General MGD 109